elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canis Root (Skyrim)
}} Canis Root is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. Locations Found growing near rock outcroppings or cliffs usually below the snow line. It is common throughout most of The Rift and Hjaalmarch; the main challenge is coming to recognize the "little dead tree" from which it can be gathered - it is drab and easily blends with the rest of the terrain. *Near the Riften Stables several can be found: one to the right among rocks, one just before the dock/path to Honeyside's external entrance, and four around the cliff face by the unmarked watchtowers alongside the road leading in. Another in front of a rock by the shoreline at nearby Merryfair Farm. *Near Morthal and in the swamps to the north of it, many can be found. At least six plants in the swamp southeast of Folgunthur, and eight around the area of The Apprentice Stone. *Just southwest of Ruins of Bthalft. *East of Autumnwatch Tower, just below the snowline. *Northwestern coast of Skyrim, just north of Solitude, in the shoreline between the Solitude Lighthouse and the northwestern limits of the map. *Outside of Pinepeak Cavern if one follows the river down the waterfall one plant can be found near the base of the waterfall. Keep following the river to find more plants check both sides of the river. *Three can be found on a shelf inside Faralda's room inside the Hall of Countenance at the College of Winterhold. *One can be found in front of the last house with the adept locked chest at Northwind Summit, a second can be found if one climbs the mountain directly behind the house to the left of the Word Wall there is one next to a tree. *Two can be found east of Fort Greenwall along the road in front of two separate rock faces. *Several can be found by traveling the river that runs from Ivarstead to Riften. *Six can be found around rocky outcrops when traveling from Autumnshade Clearing to the lake to the south. *Two can be found outside Greenwall Cave. *Two can be found in Shor's Stone one behind Filnjar's house and one to the right of cobblestone path leading south. *One is found at the entrance to Snapleg Cave. *Three can be found just southeast of Angarvunde. One can also be found within Agarvunde Catacombs. *One can be found on top of the Enchanting table in Fort Amol. Potions † multiple effects Trivia *''Canis'' is Latin for "dog." *It is believed that smearing crushed Canis Root on trees surrounding a home repels Werebears.On Lycanthropy *The sorcerer Neloth of Tel Mithryn is fond of Canis Root tea, and is displeased that his new steward does not make a decent cup of it. *It may be a reference to "Tannis Root," the fictional herb from the 1968 Horror Film Rosemary's Baby. Appearances * ** ** * de:Caniswurzel es:Raíz canina (Skyrim) it:Radice canina (Skyrim) ru:Собачий корень (Skyrim)